


No one is lost forever

by green7silver



Series: Dark future [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah can´t leave Sylar in the cold





	No one is lost forever

Title: No one is lost forever  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Sylar  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Loneliness  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Noah can´t leave Sylar in the cold  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: Alternative Reality after “Fugitives”  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

No one is lost forever

You should be glad, when someone you loved is safe, Sylar mused. But when had he become so sappy? When had he decided that Noah´s life was more important than his own? He had fallen for him that was true. And he had to save him before he lost himself. 

But Noah was safe now; Claude would take care of him and keep him sane. And it was not as if Sylar needed Bennet, his warmth, his presence, his love – the last one he had never had in the first place. No wonder Noah had forgotten him as soon as he was safe. Sylar sighed and closed his eyes. The truth was that deep inside him he wanted to be saved himself. But for that it was surely too late. And now it was time to snap out of the pity party and kill some more agents.

***************************************************************************

“I´m so glad, that you are better,” Claire smiled at Noah and Claude. They had spent the whole afternoon talking, something they hadn´t done for ages.

“Yes, me too, “Noah agreed. “I´m sorry I was no help for you in the last months.”

“Don´t worry about that. You had your own problems,” Claire sighed. “I really hate to remind you of the current situation. But Micah is worried about Sylar. He hasn´t answered his calls for days. You and him have become … very close. Have you an idea about his hiding places?”

Noah choked on his tea: “You know about Sylar and me?”

“Of course. Who do you think told him where to find Claude,” Claire frowned. “I don´t know if I ever will be able to forgive him. But I know very well what he did for you.”

***************************************************************************

After Claire had gone, Noah was very quiet.

“You are worried about your young lover, hm?” Claude stroked his back.

“Was it this obvious?”

“When came to me and asked me to help you, it was clear how much he loved you. The question is just what you are feeling for him?”

“That´s not that easy,” Noah sighed. “I used to hate him. I hunted him for years. He did horrible things to innocent people – some of them I knew very well. And then the attack on Claire. There was no one I wanted dead sooner. But in the last months he was the only one I could stand coming near me. Without him – he was the last thing, which kept me anchored in this world.”

“And now you don´t know any more if you love him or hate him.”

“I used him and I think I hurt him badly. And I´m worried about him now.”

“Sounds like we should look after him a bit. He might someone who stops his fall too.”

“You´re right. And I think I know where to find him.”

***************************************************************************

When they entered the abandoned warehouse, where the serial killer was hiding, Sylar was sleeping, but jolted awake, as soon they came near.

“Sh, buddy, it´s just us,” Claude said calming, when he saw the electrical sparks in Sylar´s hands. Sylar lowered his arms: “What do you want here?”

“Rebel can´t reach you,” Noah explained. “And I became worried.”

“I´m all right. And since you´re quitting our way of life, there´s nothing here for you.”  
Noah ignored the icy tone and sat down beside him:” Here is something for me – you.”

He kissed him long and sweet and Claude watched amused the cool killer melting under his rookie´s touch. Then he looked around critically: “When was the last time you ate something sensible?”

“I was busy,” Sylar didn´t want to admit how much he had missed Noah.

“We better take you with us.” Bennett gently helped him up. 

Sylar was perplex enough to come with them to their new hiding place. But when he stood in the little apartment, they had rented, he came to his senses again.

“What do you want from me?” he asked Noah almost desperate. “You have him.”

“And leave you in that place?”

“I don´t need your pity.”

Claude decided to step in before Sylar exploded: “Maybe, but you need bath. We have a whirlpool here.”

“A good idea, “Noah grinned and pulled Sylar into the bath room.

“I don´t know, “unsure Sylar looked from one the other.

“It´s all right,” Noah kissed him and began to undress him. “You are cold to the bone aren´t you?”

Sylar nodded even when that was more significant for his psychic than for his physic state. Noah and Claude exchanged a glance and took Sylar in middle in the whirlpool. Kissing and stroking him as gently as they could Sylar found himself loosing into the caress. To have Noah´s whole attention was a novelty, but also Claude´s hands were gentle and knowing and Sylar relaxed under their care. This was no simple rutting, they made very creative and gentle love to him and Sylar felt his iron armour melting to under this gentle assault. When he reached his peak, he had the feeling everything streamed out of him and left him empty.

Noah pulled him close and kissed him gently: “Feeling warm now?”

“Hm, thank you for that.” Sylar seemed still a little bit dazed.”I never felt warmer in my life. But I still don´t understand what you are doing here.”

“I missed you. And I wanted you to know how it is to feel warm. I hadn´t survived the cold without you. And no one should stay in the cold forever.”

“Even a killer like me?”

“No one, not even the worst monster in the world – which you aren´t by the way. You are too long in the cold already. You need a way out.”

“I don´t need your pity,” Sylar repeated between anger and hope.

“That´s not about pity buddy”, Claude said calming. “It´s about sympathy and love. I couldn´t let fall Noah in that abyss. And he can´t let you fall now. Is that so difficult to understand?”

“He´s a good person in his heart. I´m too far gone to be saved.”

“No one is too far gone,” Claude kissed his neck. “As long as you are still capable to love, you are still capable to be saved.”

“I fight my hunger so long now, that I just can´t fight anymore. It´s too much – my hunger, my hunters, all that hatred ...”

“Wouldn´t a little bit help make it easier for you?” Noah forced Sylar to face him again. “Please understand, that I won´t let you fall again, okay?”

“No one ever has stand by me. I can´t ...”

“You can. Just let you fall into my arms. I got you.”

“But I´m a serial killer. A monster ...”

“That is not important anymore my special boy. I love you. You are save here”, Noah kissed him gently and Sylar finally relaxed.

“Fine, now that we have sorted that out, what do you think about food?” Claude grinned.

“Food sounds good.”

“Good take your time. I organize something.”

“Fine”, Noah began gently to wash the black hair and massaged his scalp for a while when he noticed, how Sylar leaned into the caress.

Claude had ordered some pizza meanwhile and waited patiently for his two charges. When they came Noah was keeping Sylar close to him and both of them were very relaxed.

“And now?” Sylar sounded very unsure of himself.

“Dinner”, suggested Claude.

“No, I mean us three.”

“We take care of each other. This isn´t happy ever after, this is just surviving for the moment. As long as we need each other, it´s all right.”

“Sounds good.”

And when Sylar lay later the coach, while the older men talked, his belly comfortingly full, Noah´s gentle fingers combing through his hair, he felt for the first time in ages safe and whole.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
